Ciclo de Pesadillas
by DeoxD
Summary: Si para James, quien ha estado vagando sin un rumbo fijo en Silent Hill, los habitantes del pueblo no son más que los verdugos que han de hacerle sufrir por su sola precencia ¿Quién lo iba a contradecir? Absolutamente nada ni nadie. :OneShot:


**Disclaimer:** Si, Silent Hill me pertenece, y ahora mismo estoy escribiendo esto mientras desayuno mi cereal de billetes de cien dólares. Ok, no, Silent Hill es entera propiedad de Konami, y en desambiguación Silent Hill 2 de la desarrolladora Team Silent. Yo solo tomo prestado el fandom sin fines de lucro.

Esto contiene Pyramid Head X James, y un minúsculo e insignificante Mary-María/James

Esto de aquí podría ser considerado como mi primer FanFic, y por consiguiente mi primer intento de Lemmon. O bueno, realmente semi Lemmon, aunque será mejor que juzguen ustedes, lectors.

El Fic esta hecho en base a la idea de que James Sunderland nunca se percató, o mejor dicho, nunca quiso darse cuenta de la verdad que representaba Pyramid Head (Que en el juego es la criatura que lleva a entender al protagonista que el mató a Mary y que su presencia acosadora en el pueblo es una forma de llevarlo a la verdad y de responder a su propia petición de castigo por el crimen que él SABE que cometió). Así que por lo tanto los hechos toman lugar después de la última muerte de María, solo que aquí Pyramid Head no se "suicido" como en el juego, pues su función aun no culmina.

* * *

Ya estaba cansado, James estaba increíblemente cansado. Físicamente, mentalmente. Pero a pesar de estar casi caminando sin una conciencia que lo dirigiera, James Sunderland no dejaba de recorrer el pueblo sin rumbo. Sus agotados pasos le hacían creer a él mismo que formaba parte de las inhumanas criaturas que "habitaban" Silent Hill, después de todo, había empezado a imitar la rutina de esos monstruos, sin darse cuenta. Esa difícil y tediosa rutina; todos sus días y todas sus noches se limitaban a rondar el lugar buscando "algo", siguiendo estas extrañas pistas que se encontraban esparcidas, el hombre había llegado a pensar que siguiendo esa estela de migajas de pan realmente encontraría a su esposa, y sin notarlo todas sus jornadas se empezaron a repetir de la misma forma, sólo variaban mínimos detalles, como a cuál monstruosidad le dispararía, o que "pista" encontraría. Parecía estar atrapado en un ciclo.

―Lo cotidiano de esas criaturas es vagar sin rumbo por el lugar, buscando matarme, quizá… Pero los días pasan… y esa también se ha vuelto mi rutina, sólo caminar, sólo moverme a través de este horrible pueblo… ―Pensó.

James ya no sabia qué hacer, después de incluso haberse encontrado con lo que el supone que fueron otros seres humanos, ya no sabía qué hacer. Su mente nublada le dificultaba incluso diferenciar entre si no podía o no quería salir de Silent Hill.

Ahora sólo estaba caminando dando lentos y pesados pasos a través del parque Rosewater, arma en mano, pues aunque sus fuerzas de agotaban y sus ganas de vivir se desvanecían, algo dentro de él no le permitía soltar el arma. Podía ser que ése algo dentro de sí todavía fuera miedo a la muerte, o incluso algo más básico, su mero instinto de supervivencia lo empujaría hasta el final ―Si siquiera había un final al cual llegar―.

Sin notarlo, sus pasos lo encaminaron a un lugar familiar, un sitio que fue el epilogo de sus peores y mas horridos recuerdos desde su llegada a Silent Hill. Estaba en el mismo punto donde encontró por primera vez a María. Esa mujer que durante mucho tiempo le hizo pensar que había encontrado a su esposa. Pero ése tiempo llegó a su fin, María ya no se estaría más con James. A pesar de que la viera morir con sus propios ojos incontables veces, la última vez que ella dejó de respirar fue la definitiva, cuando aquel horripilante monstruo acabo con su vida. El dolor que le había hecho pasar cada que tenía que verla morir era indescriptible, pero la última vez que pasó por ese calvario, el sufrimiento fue tan grande que sintió que a quién esa imponente criatura con el yelmo estaba asesinando no era a María, si no a él, el hombre que ahora se encontraba estático observando el punto vacío que tiempo atrás había sido un pequeño nido de esperanza.

James se paró en el mismo punto donde había estado María, y a pesar de la niebla, era posible observar el lago Toluka, acto que encontraba extrañamente relajante. Aunque esa relajación se estuviera peleando con la tristeza que sentía.

―Mary… María, quisiera que estuvieras aquí. Daría lo que fuera, lo que fuera porque estuvieras aquí conmigo…, María.

Hablar solo se había vuelto una costumbre no tan extraña; pero su voz era un mero susurro, podía tener miedo de hablar en voz alta y que algo lo escuchara, o podía temer que el hablarse a sí mismo fuera el inicio de una soledad interminable. Fuera cual fuera la razón, mantener la voz baja en cualquier situación ya era natural.

Una encubierta culpa lo trajo a este pueblo, pero una culpa completamente desbrozada lo mantenía ahora atrapado. Recibió la misteriosa carta de su esposa, una gran parte de su mente quiso creer que esa carta era real, que realmente lo había citado y que lo esperaría en su "lugar especial". Una parte de su ser que quería por sobre todas las cosas creer que todo fue una pesadilla, que lo que paso con Mary no fue mas que un mal sueño. Y al despertar lo que encontró en su mesa de noche fue nada más y nada menos que la confirmación de eso; una carta con la inconfundible letra de su mujer.

El alivio que recorrió su cuerpo fue uno como nunca antes lo había sentido, al saber que esa ilusión no fue mas que una representación de sus frustraciones, eso no lo negaría, se sentía frustrado, pero al final, después de sentir esa pesadilla tan vivida y de incluso haberse arrepentido con el mas profundo abatimiento dentro de su sueño, él había despertado, vuelto a la realidad, ¡y Mary estaba viva!, solo eso le importaba, y sin pensarlo, un James completamente idealista e iluso fue al pueblo a petición de una carta que quizá nunca existió, que era sólo la respuesta desesperada creada por su juicio, un método de defensa para no caer en la locura. Aunque James no quiso creer en ningún momento que esa pesadilla fue real, mientras más se adentraba en el pueblo mas dudaba de esa carta y de su procedencia, sin embargo, el ínfimo nido de esperanza que le brindaba María no permitía que esas dudas se extendieran. Mientras María estuviera allí con él, seguiría buscando hasta dejar de sentirse incomodo por sus ocultos sentimientos de culpa, no lo quería reconocer.

Sunderland había notado que esa mujer aparte de ser muy parecida a Mary ―detalle que nunca llegó a importarle en gran medida―: representaba casi todo lo que quería que su esposa fuera. Ya sea por su propio dudoso estado mental, o quizá por el mismo pueblo, James dudaba de a quién buscaba, si a Mary o a María. Su propia ida a Silent Hill representaba que no estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

Ese monstruo de aspecto masculino que asesinó por primera vez a María…, aquella vez James no supo qué pensar, pero estaba seguro que empezaba a sentir culpa, culpa por no haberla podido proteger, culpa por virtualmente haberla matado. Ese sentimiento empezó a surgir de su interior desde esa ocasión, y aunque María regresara, James no dejaba de sentir culpa. Ese sentimiento lo abrumaba. Poco a poco el hombre se estaba dando cuenta de que su presencia en el pueblo no tenia sentido, que posiblemente esa pesadilla, esa espantosa experiencia había sido verdad y que él se había doblegado ante su frustración y más aún, que él había aceptado una carta de su esposa, su _difunta_ esposa, una palabra que siempre se negó a usar desde que leyó la susodicha carta.

Y cuando aquel monstruo cabeza de pirámide ―Así decidió llamarlo― privó de existencia a María, James entendió que Silent Hill lo estaba castigando, las criaturas eran sus atormentadores, eran las representaciones corpóreas de su inmensa culpa. James Sunderland estaba destinado a vagar por el pueblo maldito como castigo siendo su culpa la única razón. Él nunca se perdonó, no pudo perdonarse y nunca se perdonaría. Para el rubio, las criaturas sólo existían en aquel lugar para torturarlo, y él mismo lo aceptaba y lo temía a la vez, hasta María podría haber sido otra forma cruel de hacerlo sufrir. Pero en un extraño escape, mantiene una historia tan inventada como la carta, las pistas esparcidas por el lugar son un camino a su esposa, él se quedará en Silent Hill hasta que encuentre a Mary. _Ella debía estar viva en algún lugar, de este, "nuestro lugar especial"._

Sus pensamientos lo mantenían estancado, a veces ni él se daba cuenta de por cuánto tiempo se quedaba pensando, lo que en consecuencia afectaba su reloj mental, no tenía idea de cuánto había pasado desde que se puso a observar el lago, pero definitivamente había sido el suficiente como para que el anochecer se le echara encima. En muchos lugares, la noche es sinónimo de peligro, y el pueblo de Silent Hill no es una excepción, es más, la noche ahí es sinónimo de palabras mucho más espantosas y James había aprendido eso de las peores formas. Aunque lamentablemente estar en las edificaciones del lugar tampoco era completamente seguro, los habitantes del lugar aguardaban en todos lados. Ningún lugar es seguro en Silent Hill.

No obstante, para James es mejor estar adentro que afuera, se sentía mucho mas protegido bajo techo aunque no hubiera razón para ello, de todas formas no solía seguir a su sentido común, el sólo hacía lo que creía que tenía que hacer, e iba adonde creía que tenia que ir, y aunque un miedo a lo desconocido aún viviera dentro de él, estando en el pueblo no le importaba adónde dirigieran sus caminos o sus acciones.

Empezó a caminar, a alejarse de la vista del lago Toluka para tomar su rumbo a la edificación de apartamentos que encontrara primero. Sus pasos, lentos y pesados, se transformaban en un trote ligero a medida que la noche le amenazaba la espalda, y su mente le jugaba sucios trucos, él mismo sin intención se creaba presencias que lo perseguían y le obligaban a correr, en parte consecuencia de la paranoia que tantas noches en Silent Hill le obligaron a desarrollar, aunque de cierta forma esa manía le había ayudado a sobrevivir.

No tardó en llegar a la calle Katz y por consiguiente a los apartamentos Wood Side. Volteaba a ver su espalda cada vez que podía, una criatura podía estar asechándolo: las que parecían enfermeras, o algo peor. Entro en la edificación con cierta prisa, pero sin miedo. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí encendió su linterna, la única "amiga" en la confiaba, era la única que realmente le decía lo que tenía en frente, sin trucos, sin engaños para enloquecerlo. Subió las escaleras, y a pesar de la creciente oscuridad, se había acostumbrado a guiarse con la poca luz de la linterna, sus días de caerse por los escalones habían quedado atrás.

Al llegar hasta los pisos de apartamentos se movió con cautela por los pasillos, escuchaba ruidos, sin embargo ninguno alarmante, y de todas formas ya sabía cómo combatir a la mayoría de las criaturas. Sólo había dos sonidos específicos que lo obligaban a correr ante todo pronóstico. El de una gran pieza de metal arañando el suelo era el mas aterrador y mas alarmante, perteneciente a aquel monstruo masculino con yelmo piramidal, ése ser era el protagonista de sus peores miedos en el pueblo. Y el sonido a lo desconocido, si algo lo asustaba aun mas que el daño al suelo a causa del cuchillo del cabeza de pirámide, era algo que el no reconociera y que le hiciera dudar a que se enfrentaría, definitivamente lo peor era el ruido de aquello que aún no se conoce.

A pesar de su caminar lento debido a su cautela, en poco tiempo encontró un apartamento cuya puerta estaba abierta. Pasó a través de ella, pero no antes sin mirar atrás al pasillo y asegurarse de estar completamente solo, ya que aunque tuviera su radio él le ponía prioridad a su linterna, aparte de que la radio emitía su típico sonido de interferencia muy seguido, estaba acostumbrado a ignorar eso automáticamente como una persona normal ignora el ruido de un aire acondicionado o un ventilador debido al hábito. Una vez dentro de la habitación, apuntó a todos los rincones con la luz y su arma al mismo tiempo, para asegurarse de no encontrar ninguna sorpresa inesperada, ninguna criatura dudaría en matarlo o dañarlo, después de todo, sólo para eso estaban ahí.

Había una cama cerca de uno de los rincones de la sala. _¿Por qué hay una cama en la sala?_ Pero ya no tenía ni idea ni le importaba, con que el objeto tuviera localización era suficiente. James inspeccionó la cama con detenimiento, quitando las sucias y manchadas sábanas. Una estela de polvo flotó a través de la luz de la linterna al agitarlas. El hombre se sentó en el viejo colchón y se dejó caer como peso muerto, estaba tan cansado que aunque había examinado las sábanas, no tuvo la atención para observar si había manchas de sangre o algo así. Pero estaba seco, y con eso era suficiente. Aunque se sentía exhausto se le dificultaba dormir, nuevamente su paranoia era la culpable. No obstante hoy parecía ser de esas ocasiones en las que la inconciencia le ganaría. Cerró los ojos, manteniendo su escopeta sostenida como si de un osito de peluche se tratara.

―_¡Bam! _¿Qué pasaría si durante el sueño presionara accidentalmente el gatillo?, Dime, María, ¿Qué pasaría? ― Pensó con un toque de humor.

La idea de dispararse a sí mismo mientras dormía se le hacia una idea graciosa y posible, podía ser la razón de dormir con el arma, aunque quería creer que dormía con la escopeta por precaución.

La conciencia se volvió un recuerdo vago, poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza sobre el arma que sostenía hasta que su respiración se volvió pausada. A pesar de todo James había caído dormido.

―Mary…

―¿James, eres tú? ¿Qué quieres? ― El enfado abrazaba la voz de Mary.

James cerró la puerta tras él con un cuidado que expresaba miedo.

―Yo, eh… te he traído unas flores, pensé que…

―¿Flores? ― Interrumpió Mary ― ¿En qué estás pensando? No necesito ningunas malditas flores.

―Mary…

―¡Calla, James! Sólo mírame, estoy horrenda… soy un monstruo… no merezco ningunas malditas flores.

James se mantenía estático y en silencio, no sabía qué responder.

―¿¡Y tú, que estas mirando! ―Gritó amenazante de nuevo la mujer― ¿¡A ti también te parezco un monstruo!

Los gritos de Mary hacían eco en la pequeña habitación del hospital, se podía sentir el terror con el que hablaba, porque sin duda la emoción dominante en ella era el miedo.

―¿Qué haces aquí James? Pierdes tu tiempo, estaré muerta dentro de poco ¿Vienes a verme por lastima?

―Mary, no… ¿qué cosas estás dicien…?

―¡Ya, vete ya, James! ―Volvió a interrumpir Mary―. El hospital es el único que gana algo al mantenerme con vida, al menos… vienes aquí por compromiso ¿Verdad, James?

―Claro que no, si he venido aquí es porque quiero verte. Porque… porque te amo Mary, nada podría cambiar eso ―esas últimas palabras salieron forzadamente de su garganta.

James no había estado seguro de sus sentimientos desde que Mary cayó en esa enfermedad.

―Sí, James… ―Dijo colocándose la mano en la frente― Sí, claro… Ya vete.

―Mary…

―¡Que te vayas, vete, no te quiero ver más, no quiero ser un estorbo para ti!

James se mantuvo callado, bajó la cabeza y lentamente le dio la espalda a Mary para abrir la puerta por la que había entrado, llevándose consigo el ramo de flores que pensó que le sacaría una ínfima sonrisa su esposa. Pero antes de que abriera la puerta la voz de Mary lo alcanzó.

―James… no… no, por favor… ―Sus gritos amenazantes se habían convertido en tristes sollozos.

Se quedó inmóvil con la mano en el picaporte, su cabeza seguía viendo hacia abajo.

―No te vayas, James… por favor… por favor, quédate conmigo ―Sus palabras se hacían inconfundibles sinónimos de llantos―Tengo miedo, no te vayas, te lo ruego…

Silenciosos gimoteos empezaron a salir de la garganta de James, aun mantenía su mano en la perilla, pero ahora ésta temblaba y su cuerpo se movía ligeramente a causa de la respiración que le causaban sus muy sigilosos lamentos.

―Dime por favor, dime que no voy a morir, ¡James, por favor quédate y dime que no voy a morir! ―Su voz ya eran completos gemidos de tristeza.

Mary había caído en un completo llanto. Llevó ambas manos a su cara y éstas hacían que sus lastimosos gimoteos sonaran aún más dolorosos.

Pero James no se quedaba atrás. En su misma posición de frente a la puerta y de espaldas a Mary había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, ahora mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados al igual que sus dientes pegados firmemente, una expresión facial que representaba tanto tristeza como enojo. James no estaba seguro de para quién eran esas lágrimas que estaba vertiendo, no sabía si eran por Mary y el inmenso dolor por la pérdida y la situación, o si eran por él mismo, porque estaba enojado, triste, frustrado, y tenía miedo de que todo lo que dijo Mary con respecto a él fuera verdad.

Un repentino y estrepitoso sonido le hizo a James soltar el picaporte exaltado. Volteó rápidamente a la camilla, pero Mary ya no estaba allí, las impecables sábanas blancas habían sido remplazadas unas sucias, al igual que el colchón. La habitación parecía cambiar con cada segundo, un inesperado óxido empezó a cubrir las paredes y el piso, y aquel aterrador sonido se hacía más claro. Acero. Acero rasgando el suelo. Alguien estaba arrastrando una pesada pieza de acero. El rubio se volvió nuevamente a la puerta pero antes de intentar abrirla ese fuerte sonido golpeó sus oídos como si de algo físico se tratara.

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente, un ruido familiar lo había despertado de sus sueños, un sonido que tuvo la decencia de ir hasta su subconsciente para avisarle que se acercaba. Se levantó de la cama con tal rapidez que era dudoso el hecho de que había dormido. Linterna y escopeta en mano en todo momento. El estruendo ocasionado por esa pieza de metal, por ese gran cuchillo rasguñando el suelo sólo significaba una cosa.

―El cabeza de pirámide… no, no, no… Pensé que se había quedado en el hotel Lakeview, ¿Q-Qué hace aquí?, Oh Dios, no, no…

James se alejó de la cama y camino a través de la sala hasta acercarse a la puerta, pero el ruido del cuchillo se escuchaba muy cercano y le hacia dudar de si abrirla o no. La radio estaba emitiendo mucha interferencia. Sin duda evitaba a esta criatura como a ninguna otra. El miedo lo estaba invadiendo y su necesidad de escapar, de abrir la puerta y salir huyendo se hacían más y más fuertes.

―¿Por qué no me desperté, por qué, por qué, cómo la radio no me despertó? ¿Cómo si quiera se me ocurrió dormir sin revisar el edificio? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Oh Dios ¿Qué hago, qué hago? ― Pensó, aunque sus pensamientos fueran sólo preguntas inútiles que le hacían caer más en el pánico.

Sin más miramientos, su instinto le ganó y sin meditarlo dos veces se pegó a la puerta y la abrió. Al principio rápidamente, pero a medias lentamente al darse cuenta de que la puerta chillaba al abrirse.

―Maldición, maldición ―Se reprendió.

Sus oídos se dieron cuenta de que el sonido del metal se había detenido, sin embargo la radio seguía sonando.

―Quizá es otra criatura, quizá es una enfermera o son simples cucarachas. Oh Dios, que sean cucarachas por favor ―Deseó desesperado―Mi mente debe estar jugándome trucos otra vez.

Aunque pensara con alivio, sacó la cabeza del apartamento lentamente. Primero volteó a su derecha y apuntó la linterna. No había nada, sólo el final cerrado del pasillo y muchas puertas trancadas. Luego salió un poco más de la habitación y volteó a su izquierda, nuevamente apuntó su linterna, la oscuridad envolvente no le dejaría ver nada sin ella, pero como se arrepentiría de haber cometido esa equivocación.

La luz reveló lo que sin duda era la particular forma piramidal de un yelmo que lucía extremadamente pesado. El ser estaba de espaldas a James, había pasado por el pasillo y ahora estaba en su camino de regreso. La criatura parecía haber estado rondando el edificio, pero al momento que James abrió la puerta esta detuvo su paso, se quedó parado hasta que el hombre cometió el enorme error de apuntarlo con la luz.

La imponente criatura empezó a darse la vuelta lentamente, James no sabía que hacer, estaba completamente paralizado por el miedo, tanto que ni siquiera dejaba de apuntarle con la luz. Él sabía que este ente era invencible.

―Corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre ―Era la única cosa en la que podía pensar.

Sin embargo, estaba atrapado. A su derecha no tenía mas que el final del pasillo, un callejón sin salida, y aunque a su izquierda estaba el inicio del pasillo, las escaleras y la escapatoria, el cabeza de pirámide estaba en medio, el bloqueaba por completo su única escapatoria, y lo que era peor aún, no podía tratar de correr pasándolo a un lado porque el corredor es demasiado angosto. Y estaba seguro que si lo intentaba esa cosa lo iba a atrapar.

El monstruo empezó a caminar en su dirección, arrastrando su pesado cuchillo.

Insultando a su propia lógica, James salió por completo de la habitación y apuntó a la criatura con la escopeta, la adrenalina le estaba obligando a actuar desesperadamente. Las manos le temblaban, pero presionó el gatillo. El sonido del disparo inundo el pequeño corredor, pero para su desgracia, la primera bala golpeó la parte inferior del yelmo, ni siquiera podía apuntar bien. El cabeza de pirámide estaba más cerca, y el hombre seguía disparando sin retroceder, pero a diferencia del primer tiro, lo otros si lo golpearon en su cuerpo, sin efecto, pues el ente seguía caminando como James no estuviera haciendo nada.

― ¿¡Por qué no le hace nada, qué pasa, qué pasa! ¡Muerte ya!- Le "preguntó" a la criatura con la falsa esperanza de que esta le respondiera.

A pesar de que Sunderland sabía de la invencibilidad del monstruo, todavía se preguntaba por qué sus intentos de dañarle no le afectaban. Era una pregunta desesperada para una situación desesperada.

Cabeza de pirámide ya estaba demasiado cerca, su lento caminar no le dio ninguna ventaja a James.

―Suficiente, me tiraré por la ventana del apartamento ―Se dijo. No estaba muy arriba después de todo.

El hombre retrajo su arma y le dio la espalda a la criatura y al pasillo para entrar nuevamente en la habitación, tanta fue su prisa que ni cerró la puerta. Y apenas estuvo dentro del apartamento, se dio cuenta de algo muy, muy malo.

Esta habitación no tenía ventanas.

―Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…

La cama y la mugrienta sabana seguían allí, la habitación era la misma, pero jamás notó que no había ventanas, al momento del miedo se las inventó para escapar, pero ahora la realidad lo golpeaba con una brutalidad fatal. Y lo que era aún peor, el cabeza piramidal estaba en el marco de la puerta, entrando lentamente, agachándose para poder pasar.

Millones de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de James, un sin número de formas de cómo este ser podía matarlo sin esfuerzo, o torturarlo hasta la muerte. Había visto lo que esta cosa le hacía a las otras criaturas, tanto así que incluso ellas huían del sonido del cuchillo sobre el suelo. Para él el cabeza de pirámide no era más que un manojo de frustración e ira que se desquitaba con cualquier cosa capaz de moverse que encontrara, ya que pesar de tener ese enorme yelmo, se podía sentir su odio. De haber ojos bajo ese casco ahora estarían mirando a Sunderland con el más profundo rencor y hambre. Y de cierto modo ese era el "deber" de esta criatura. Si Silent Hill era el pequeño infierno personal de James, las criaturas que lo habitaban eran sus verdugos, nada más y nada menos.

Nuevamente James le hizo un corte de mangas a su lógica, toda la adrenalina acumulada le hizo correr rápidamente hacia el cabeza piramidal, pensaba que podría embestirlo, tumbarlo y salir huyendo, ya que el monstruo era grande, pero no colosal.

Pero pagaría por ignorar a su sentido común de nuevo; toda su fuerza y su peso no fueron suficientes para embestir a la criatura. Su costado golpeó al cabeza de pirámide, pero apenas lo pudo mover, y en un gesto rápido, el monstruo lo tomó del brazo con su mano libre, cerro la mano con mucha fuerza y lanzo al hombre al suelo. James cayó de espaldas, y debido al impacto soltó la escopeta.

El no tener su arma le alarmó de sobremanera, sin pensarlo se volteó sin pararse y trato de gatear muy apresuradamente hasta la escopeta ―Tantas cosas no le dieron tiempo de ponerse de pie―, pero su movimiento fue detenido repentinamente por un gran peso que se posó encima de él.

Estaba pasando, una de sus más terribles pesadillas con el cabeza de pirámide como protagonista estaba empezando a hacerse realidad. Aunque curiosa y dolorosamente James ya lo veía venir, ya no había ninguna verdad que aceptar, si para él este ser solo existía para hacerle sufrir y nada mas ¿Quién lo iba a contradecir?, ni siquiera la mismísima criatura iba a negarse ante su razón de existencia.

El cabeza de pirámide estaba apoyando todo su peso encima de James, en consecuencia él no pudo seguir moviéndose para buscar su arma, ya que no solo era la criatura, el pesadísimo yelmo también contaba, le dificultaba sostener tanto sobre sus rodillas.

―¡Ahh! ¡No, no, no, quítate, quítate! ―Gritó acompañado de frenéticos movimientos.

James trató muy exasperadamente de zafarse del monstruo, pero pesaba demasiado, sus piernas apenas podían moverse, se estaba limitando a tratar de golpearlo con los codos lo más fuerte que pudiera, ni pensar en un cabezazo. Pero si los disparos de la escopeta no le habían hecho daño, seguro que ni estaría sintiendo los golpes que le propinaba el rubio. La criatura le agarró el brazo con el que estaba golpeando, de nuevo, con mucha fuerza, lo colocó en posición sobre su espalda, pero en una posición muy riesgosa, con cualquier movimiento lo podría romper, el hombre estaba empezando a chillar en respuesta al dolor.

Su respiración estaba muy acelerada, ni hablar de su ritmo cardiaco, y aunque pareciera imposible, este se aceleró más cuando sintió la otra mano de la criatura alar la tela de sus pantalones buscando romperlos.

―¡No, no, no! ¡SUELTAME, DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ― Exclamó James inútilmente.

Una enfermera, un maniquí, James. Para el monstruo no importaba quien o que fuera, era un ser insatisfecho, que aunque cuya misión fuera ser el verdugo del hombre que estaba bajo de si, despedazaría sin piedad a cualquier cosa viva que se encontrara, y su insaciable hambre por carne era una buena razón para ello.

El sonido de la tela rompiéndose le hizo a James tratar con todas las fuerzas de su cansado cuerpo tratar de alcanzar el arma, porque quizá al alcanzarla podría voltearse y dispararle al ser por debajo el yelmo, estando tan cerca ahora tenia la oportunidad. Cabeza de pirámide sostenía su brazo derecho, así que dejo de apoyarse en su otro brazo para estirarlo lo más que pudiera hasta el arma, y esta no estaba lejos. Pero estaba tan concentrado en su acción que no escuchó el sonido metálico del cuchillo siendo levantado del suelo, y sin ninguna advertencia la punta de este aterrizo en el brazo izquierdo de James. Y un desgarrador grito hizo eco en la habitación. Cada pequeña punzada de dolor se podía sentir en el esfuerzo que su garganta estaba haciendo para expresarlo. Sunderland nunca había sentido semejante daño, y estaba seguro de que el cuchillo le había atravesado el hueso.

Cabeza piramidal dejo el chuchillo allí y continuo a arrancar lo que quedaba de la tela del pantalón, de no tener el objeto punzante en su brazo, James habría estado increíblemente incomodo al sentir su piel expuesta, pero ahora solo podía pensar en la horripilante sensación de su brazo y como el rojo liquido vital se escapaba de él.

Tampoco le prestó atención al sonido de otras telas siendo retiradas, o levantadas, ropajes que no le pertenecían al hombre agonizante.

Con todo y el estado de su herida, James si sintió la mano del monstruo aferrarse sin cuidado a su piel, en eso le soltó el brazo derecho, el cual solo puso sobre el suelo, el hombre no iba a arriesgar la seguridad de su otra adolorida extremidad. Y fueron pocos los segundos que James necesito para entender porque el ente arriba de él le había soltado brazo, cuando empezó a sentir una invasión terriblemente dolorosa e incomoda dentro de si, la criatura del yelmo había soltado el brazo del hombre para poder sostener su propio miembro.

La intrusión hizo que la habitación hiciera eco de otro grito agónico. Pero ahora sus alaridos estaban en sincronía con los movimientos del cabeza de pirámide mientras este se forzaba dentro de James, y no tardo para empezar con el violento vaivén. Aunque el intentara hablar para pedir clemencia no era capaz de articular ni las mas simples palabras, todas eran opacadas por los repentinos bramidos que salían de su garganta cada vez que la criatura le asentaba una estocada, las que había empezado a aplicar con tal ímpetu que estaba seguro de que la cálida sensación que sentía dentro era su propia sangre en reclamo al maltrato.

El salvajismo del monstruo al moverse por inercia afectaba a James, y cada empuje causaba una reacción en cadena que iba desde su espina hasta su brazo mal herido, el más mínimo movimiento lo lastimaba, y los de la criatura con el yelmo no eran nada mínimos. Este agarro la cadera del hombre sin cuidado con ambas manos, ejerciendo mucha presión, de sus tendones haber sido huesos los habría oído crujir.

Con sus manos manteniendo más dominio sobre el cuerpo que tenía debajo, el ser imponente aumento la velocidad ―Y por consiguiente la fuerza― con la que daba sus hambrientos impulsos. Su lenguaje corporal expresaba furia en todos los sentidos. Era demasiado para James, no iba a resistir semejante arremetida durante mucho tiempo, con cada segundo que pasaba sentía como su cuerpo se iba rindiendo.

Aunque sus ojos estuvieran cerrados, las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro delataban el miedo y la vergüenza que sentía, y no seria sorprendente que los gritos que rasgaban sus cuerdas vocales se oyeran incluso fuera del edificio, pues todo alrededor de la edificación era silencio. En su inmensa desesperación y terror él se vio deseando que incluso María viniera aquí a salvarlo.

No importa lo mucho que ya se imaginara lo mal que la podría pasar si se dejaba atrapar por el verdugo, la realidad era cien veces mas _aguda_, ni siquiera quería voltear la cabeza, eso significaría tener la oportunidad de ver lo que esa cosa le estaba haciendo a su ultrajado cuerpo. Tenía los dientes y ojos tan fuertemente cerrados que abrirlos de nuevo seria un reto personal.

Y ahora el cruel ser estaba haciendo la sucia jugada de mantenerse inmóvil por un momento para luego moverse lentamente hacia afuera y dar de regreso una solida, ruda y rápida embestida, la cual repetía con la misma intensidad una y otra vez, destrozando por completo las delicadas paredes internas del ser humano.

Es como si la criatura casi tuviera la intención de que sus acciones hablaran y estas dijeran a James lo mucho que lo odiaba y quería verlo retorcerse.

No tardo mucho en retomar la agresiva velocidad que había disminuido para ejecutar esos lentos y tortuosos movimientos. El repugnante sonido de las pieles de ambos chocando seria otro que James recordaría con tanto horror como el del arma de la criatura que ahora le atormentaba, y con tanta repulsión que posiblemente hasta el recordarlo le causaría nauseas ―Si es que salía vivo para recordarlo―.

El cabeza de pirámide se inclino mas hacia adelante, causando que la punta del yelmo reposara sobre la espalda de James. Muy, muy pesado era ese yelmo. Ahora no solo eran los empujes de esa bestia, si no también dificultad para respirar. Estaba empezando a sentirse mareado, no tenía idea de cuanta sangre había perdido a través de su brazo empalado y a eso se le sumaba la dificultad para obtener oxigeno, James iba a perder la conciencia en cualquier momento.

Sus piernas empezaban a ceder.

Aunque esa sería la luz al final del túnel en esta terrible experiencia, caer rendido, _dulce inconciencia_, que todo este horrible dolor se fuera.

Aunque las rodillas de James se quedaran sin fuerzas, el monstruo seguía sosteniendo sus caderas con la fuerza aplastante de sus manos, eso lo mantenía en el mismo lugar. No obstante, incluso la criatura se fastidiaría de soportar su peso muerto, este soltó su cadera por fin, se podían ver las feas marcas rojas dejadas sobre la piel. Ahora todo el cuerpo de James tocaba el suelo boca abajo, pues sus piernas ya no tenían la fuerza para sostenerlo de rodillas. Quedo expuesto nuevamente.

Para el cabeza de pirámide aun no era suficiente, el simplemente agarro la pierna izquierda de James y la alzó.

―No… y-ya basta, por f-favor― Hablándole inútilmente al ente con una voz quebrada.

La criatura lo ignoró como si nunca hubiera hablado, se coloco la pierna sobre su hombro, le mantenía sujetado el muslo, y en esta nueva pose no tardo en estar nuevamente dentro de James. El seguía con su rostro pegado al piso, no podía voltearse completamente por su brazo atascado en la madera del suelo. Tenia miedo― Mas del que ya lo envolvía― de que el cabeza piramidal le diera la gana de voltearlo completo, porque esa cosa no duraría en arrancarle el brazo para hacerlo.

El maldito vaivén de la criatura estaba enviando esas dolorosas punzadas por todo su cuerpo nuevamente. Ahora estaba emitiendo extraños sonidos que provenían del yelmo, parecían duros gemidos, aunque James no estaba oyendo con mucha claridad.

―¿Por qué esto no se termina? Ya basta, mátame por favor, termina con esto― Pensó, sabia que decírselo no serviría para nada.

Había perdido el sentido de todo, aunque pareciera contradictorio de repente ya no le importaba su brazo, no le importaba su esposa, solo quería descansar, quería terminar con el sufrimiento.

Pero al monstruo poco le importaba cualquier cosa que pensara el pedazo de carne que estaba aprovechando, el solo estaba buscando su propio goce, y ahora sus movimientos empezaban a hacerse mas rígidos en combinación con los rugidos que estaba emitiendo.

Agarro con ambas manos la pierna de James, para sujetarla como una especie de barra de apoyo, apoyando momentáneamente todo su peso en esa única extremidad a la vez que daba unas estocadas muy frenéticas, hasta que finalmente James supo que era el final.

El ente del yelmo dio un último y muy potente embiste hasta quedar completamente dentro del rubio. Se mantuvo estático durante unos segundos en esa acometida, hasta que relajó su cuerpo, soltó la pierna y dejo de apoyarse en ella ―Aunque esta seguía sobre su hombro―.

El cabeza de pirámide ya había terminado el asunto. Se quito la pierna de James de encima y la tiró como si fuera un viejo trasto sin valor, cayendo el resto del cuerpo del hombre al suelo.

El del yelmo se separó por completo del ser humano que yacía moribundo, los asquerosos fluidos de ese ser mezclados con los rojos de James recorrían los dañados muslos del susodicho.

Se puso de pie y se colocó en orden sus "ropajes", pero el cabeza de pirámide no iba a irse así como así. Antes retomaría a su aliado, dio un paso hacia adelante y tomó el mango de su cuchillo el cual sacó sin esfuerzo del suelo y del brazo de James. Este emitió un grito muy débil y quebrado ― No le quedaban fuerzas para algo mejor― ante la acción de la criatura.

Y así James volvió a escuchar el horrendo sonido del metal arañando el suelo conforme el protagonista de esta pesadilla se daba la vuelta y se marchaba de la habitación con una indiferencia criminal arrastrando esa arma. El verdugo seguía cumpliendo con su razón de ser.

Ese monstruo había usado a James como cualquier burdo maniquí del pueblo, como si no valiera más que esas cosas que habitaban Silent Hill.

Ya no tenia fuerzas para moverse, y aunque lo intentara no podría, un profundo dolor invadía todo su cuerpo, tanto físico como mental. Apenas pudo voltear su cabeza hacia arriba para observar el estado de su brazo, pero mas que eso vio algo que le pareció mórbidamente gracioso; su mano estaba tocando el mango de la escopeta.

―Oh, pueblo maldito, ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer esto? ― Pensó enfurecido, de las pocas energías que le quedaban para enojarse.

Se sentía enojado, humillado, abatido, avergonzado, culpable... Si pudiera mover su cuerpo, o siquiera su brazo, lo haría para tomar la escopeta y dispararse. Lentamente su adolorido ser empezaba a ceder ante la agonía y el cansancio, la inconciencia se iba a adueñando de él.

― Mar-ría…

Pero para James Sunderland mañana seria un día mejor, quizá despertaría nuevamente en su departamento, sobre su cama, y al voltear a su mesa de noche encontraría una carta firmada por su esposa, invitándolo a encontrarla en su _lugar especial._

* * *

En conclusión; James nunca quiso aceptar que el realmente mató a su esposa y por eso seguía atrapado en el pueblo, lo que en consecuencia causa que todas las criaturas sigan allí representando vívidamente el significado que nuestro protagonista inconscientemente les ha dado.

¡Oh, que diablos! Todo esto ha sido una burda excusa para escribir un PHxJames (Violación, pero si involucra a PH ¿de qué otra forma va a ser?). Espero que no se note demasiado… y si ha sido así, merezco llevar el cono de la vergüenza U_U

Y también espero que mi inexperiencia escribiendo Lemmon (o cualquier cosa) no haya sido un factor completamente negativo. Pues ha sido mas difícil de lo que pensé escribir toda la "escena principal". Fue muy raro tener que describir todo sin recurrir a palabras vulgares, con las cuales seria muy explicito para mi gusto, me sentiría infinitamente incomoda, hasta preferí algunas palabras "raras" xD

**Resumen para flojos**: Entonces este relato va de que James esta emo y en su camino se pone a observar el lago Toluka pensando sobre lo patética que es su vida al no tener con quien follar. Pero entonces se hace de noche así que decide dormir en el primer apartamento que encuentra, en el que para su desgracia ya estaba durmiendo Pyramid Head, pero este se pone de mal humor porque el tonto de James lo despertó, así que lo viola (porque hay que ver el humor con el que se despierta Pyramid Head), luego se fuma un porro y deja a James tirado y medio muerto. FIN.


End file.
